This disclosure relates to a tapping system for liquid containers or the like such as, for example, solvent containers or cans. In particular, this disclosure relates to a tapping system for solvent cans or pails or the like or for the conversion of solvent cans or containers or the like to provide prompt placement of solvent cans in service, the removal thereof from service when substantially empty and the maintenance of prompt and sound delivery of the solvent during service in optimal condition. For example, the tap and solvent container can be used in the automotive, marine, industrial, agricultural and pharmaceutical industries, as well as other industries.
Specifically, the disclosure relates to the addition of a tap to a solvent can for the dispensing of solvent therefrom. A tap is a valve used for controlling the release of a liquid from a container or enclosure. Taps are often used for dispensing liquids such as seen in beer kegs (see e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,240 which is hereby incorporated by reference herein) and with boxes storing coffee or with boxes storing wine (see e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,493 which is hereby incorporated by reference herein).
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, with existing solvent cans A, the user often has to pull the bung cap B, by the pull tab T to pull the expandable spout S out of the can, which requires some effort. Then the uses has to pull the inner seal pull tab IT (FIG. 2A) to open the container to be able to pour out the solvent or paint or other liquid. The inner seal pull tab IT is then discarded. The plastic bung cap B must be screwed back onto the spout S to prevent contamination and solvent evaporation. Alternatively, a pump may be inserted into the can to extract the solvent or paint or liquid therefrom. These methods are undesirable as they may lead to waste of some of the solvent or spilling of the solvent causing potential fire and other hazards or staining.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a solvent can which includes a tap mounted thereto to easily extract and pour solvent from the container or can without the need for pulling a cap or spout, and which overcomes the above invented difficulties and others while providing better overall results.